1975
The year 1975 was a year according to the Christian era . Content * 1 Events * 2 Music * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Birth * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 9 External link (video) * 10 Footnotes * 11 Sport * 12 Television Events ; January * 22 - In Manila get 51 people killed in a fire in a wig factory. ; February * 3 - Egypt is in mourning for the death of the popular singer Oum Kalsoum (77) which is also called "The Nightingale of the Nile" was mentioned. ; March * 3 - An attempt by a group of South Moluccan to hostage Queen Juliana is thwarted. * 22 - Hans Vultink is world champion billiards . * 22 - Teach-In wins in Stockholm the Eurovision Song Contest with " Ding-a-dong ". To date there then never been a Dutch winner. * 24 - In Amsterdam it to riots in the evacuation of the Nieuwmarkt . Residents and activists opposed to violence against the construction of a subway tunnel for the East Line . * 25 - King Faisal (68) is murdered in Riyadh by his nephew Prince Faisal bin musad (27). On 18 June, who beheaded. * 29 - Eddy Merckx won the tenth edition of the Amstel Gold Race . ; April * 3 - In Rotterdam is Bastian Hartmann (60) during his work as a taxi driver killed. It leads to a lot of commotion in the taxi world. * 4 - Establishment of the US software giant Microsoft with Bill Gates and Paul Allen . * 13 - Beginning of the civil war in Lebanon , which until 1990 would last. * 17 - In Cambodia take the Khmer Rouge , the capital Phnom Penh in. General Lon Nol and his government to flee abroad. Prime Minister of the new governmentPol Pot . * 19 - The team of the Soviet Union won the Hockey World Championships in West Germany . * Also on April 19, the hotel ship burns Princess Irene off in Cologne . The ship with patients Sunflower aboard perish and 22 people perished. * 25 - One year after the Carnation Revolution chooses Portugal for parliamentary democracy . In the elections for a Constituent Assembly brings 92% of the electorate voted. Only 7% shall respond to the suggestion of the Armed Forces Movement to vote blank . Big winner is the Social Democratic Party of Mário Soares . * 25 - The last episode of the popular television Swiebertje broadcast. * 30 - Saigon is occupied by North Vietnam while the United States last evacuate their citizens. This puts an end to the Vietnam War . ; May * 2 - A Mirage of the Belgian Air Force crashes in the German town of Vechta . The pilot comes as six residents of Vechta. * 16 - The Kingdom of Sikkim is the 22nd state of India . * 27 - When a bus accident in British place Hebden fall 32 deaths. * 27 - At the munitions business Poudreries Réunies de Belgique (PRB) in the Belgian Balen-Wezel explode four train cars with 70 tons TNT . There are multiple injuries and there is a huge damage. 1 * 29 - Gerard Walschap is elevated by royal decree in the peerage. He baron. On 10 September, he (and Marnix Gijsen ) by King Baudouin at the Royal Palace in Laeken awarded the decorations. ; June * 1 - The seat belt wearing is mandatory in the Netherlands. * 8 - Close to Warngau - Schaftlach in Bavaria two trains collide with each other which killed 38 people. * 15 - Pele made his debut in the American Football League for New York Cosmos . * 25 - Mozambique is independent of Portugal . ; July * 12 - After Mozambique explains Sao Tome and Principe independence from Portugal . * 15 - Apollo-Soyuz Test Project , with the US Apollo and Soviet Soyuz 19 pair in space: the first collaboration in the space between the two countries. * 20 - The French cyclist Bernard Thévenet won the Tour de France , before Eddy Merckx . * 22 - Bill Gates and Paul Allen conclude an agreement with Altair to deliver software in the computer language Basic . This is the start of their company Microsoft . * 26 - In Wavre opens the amusement park Walibi its doors. * 28 - First broadcast of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who in the Netherlands. * 29 t / m August 15 - In the Netherlands , there is the longest heat wave ever. ; August * 29 - President Carlos Andrés Pérez of Venezuela signed a law that nationalization controls on 1 January 1976 oil production. * 29 - The Armed Forces of Peru put the leftist President Juan Velasco Alvarado off. * 31 - Hennie Kuiper in Yvoir world champion cyclist . ; September * 15 - The most successful album by Pink Floyd comes out, " Wish You Were Here ". * 16 - Papua New Guinea becomes independent, since after the First World War to have been in the hands of Australia . ; October * 3 - The Dutch director of AKZO in Ireland , Tiede Herrema , is kidnapped by two terrorists of the IRA breakaway splinter group. After eighteen days of residence inMonasterevin discovered, after the house by a large police force is surrounded. After another eighteen days war of nerves give the kidnappers themselves about and comes Herrema free. * 13 - Opening ceremony of the seventh Pan-American Games , held in Mexico City . * 24 - Thousands of women lay in Iceland at 12.10 on strike for the rest of the day. They have at that time 64% of their working time used up and protest against the fact that women on average earn 64% of the average wage of men. ; November * 3 - With the introduction of the world of professional tennis players occupied Chris Evert first. * 4 - American governor elections * 7 - When restarting a naphtha cracker at DSM in Geleen breaks a line in the compression unit and then detonated the Naftakraker. 14 people are killed and 109 people injured. * 11 - After Mozambique and Sao Tome and Principe declares Angola became the third country this year, independent of Portugal . * 20 - The Spanish dictator Franco dies at the age of 82 of natural causes. * 25 - Suriname is an independent republic. ; December * 2 - A group of South Moluccan youths hijacks a train near the Dutch village Wijster (see Train Hijack at Wijster ). Machinist J. Braam, who commits resistance, is slain. Passengers Bulter F. and E. Bierling be executed to reinforce the hijackers demand. A long standoff begins. * 4 - South Moluccan occupy the Indonesian consulate in Amsterdam . When the hostage crisis is one death: Mr Abedy (52) jumped out the window to escape. * 14 - Following mediation by engineer Manusama and the widow of Chris Soumokil give the Moluccan hostage takers Wijster surrendered. The remaining hostages come with a fright. By journalist Ger Fathers , one of the hostages was the train hijacking later published a book titled Ice flowers and white fields. * 19 - The hostage takers in Amsterdam end their action. * 30 - The merger of the Belgian municipalities, a fact recently published by the Royal Decree. The number of municipalities decreased from 2359 to 589. Antwerp will only merge in 1983 with the suburbs. * 31 - Last broadcast on the cable network in Delft, the last district in which this system was still operational. ; without date * DAF is again fully concentrate on the production of trucks. The division passenger cars in Born is sold to Volvo , the production of the DAF 66 Volvo 66 continues with the type designation. * Nuclear reactor Target II is taken into use. * French President Valéry Giscard d'Estaing invited the leaders of the United States, West Germany, Italy, the UK and Japan for a meeting in the castle of Rambouillet . Are mainly discussed economic issues there.The participants agree, to henceforth meet once a year, always in a different country. * The youth magazines Sjors and Pep go under the name Eppo . * LEGO introduces Minifig , in 2003, had already produced 3.7 billion of these puppets. 2 * The 700th anniversary of Amsterdam is celebrated with among others the exhibition Mokum 700 and maritime event Sail Amsterdam . Music See also: 1975 (music) Album top 10 (source: popdossier.org) # Sooner or later - Robert Long # It Happened In The West - Ennio Morricone # Nana's Book Of Songs - Nana Mouskouri # Sailor - Sailor # Paloma Blanca - George Baker Selection # Good Old Boys - Randy Newman # Tubular Bells - Mike Oldfield # One Of These Nights - The Eagles # Tumbleweeds - The Tumbleweeds # 24 Carat Purple - Deep Purple Literature * The Italian writer Eugenio Montale receives the Nobel Prize in Literature * 'Salem's Lot by Stephen King * Danny, the Champion of the World by Roald Dahl * For Colored Girls Who Have Considered Suicide / When the Rainbow Is Enuf by Ntozake Shange Art Events *10 June – Fundació Joan Miró in Barcelona, designed by Josep Lluís Sert, is opened. Architecture Buildings opened * The Hague Central Station , designed by the architect Koen van der Gaast and Hans Bak comes ready. * October 10 - Afrikaans Language Monument, Paarl, South Africa Born ; January * 1 - Eiichiro Oda , Japanese mangaka * 1 - Bengt Sæternes , Norwegian footballer * 2 - Robert Westerholt , Dutch guitarist and grunter * 3 - Lisa Misipeka , American Samoan athlete * 4 - Sandra Kiriasis , German bobsleigh star * 6 - Silvia Pepels , Dutch triathlete * 7 - Dimitri De Conde , Belgian footballer * 10 - Nevil Dede , Albanian footballer * 10 - Anne-Wil Lucas , Dutch politician * 13 - Dan Robinson , British athlete * 14 - Veerle Blondeel , Belgian athlete * 14 - Tom Van de Weghe , Belgian journalist * 15 - Mary Pierce , French tennis star * 16 - Karina Szymańska , Polish athlete * 17 - Patrick Zwaanswijk , Dutch footballer * 18 - Nurlaila Karim , Dutch (musical) actress * 18 - Arjan Pisha , Albanian footballer * 19 - Jacob Moe Rasmussen , Danish cyclist * 21 - Willem Korsten , Dutch footballer * 23 - Maria Kooistra , Dutch actress * 25 - Tim Montgomery , American athlete * 28 - Julian Dean , New Zealand cyclist * 29 - Sara Gilbert , American actress * 30 - Magnus Bäckstedt , Swedish cyclist ; February * 1 - Martijn Reuser , Dutch footballer * 4 - Siegfried Grabner , Austrian snowboarder * 4 - Natalie Imbruglia , Australian singer and actress * 4 - Denis Pimankov , Russian swimmer * 5 - Giovanni van Bronckhorst , Dutch footballer * 7 - Rafik Saïfi , Algerian footballer * 8 - Lucas Winnips , Dutch writer * 9 - Kurt Asle Arvesen , Norwegian cyclist * 9 - Clinton Grybas , Australian sports commentator (deceased 2008 ) * 10 - Julian Thomas , Dutch singer-songwriter * 14 - Wouter Deprez , Belgian comedian * 14 - Nika Gilauri , Georgian politician and prime minister * 15 - Annemarie Kramer , Dutch athlete * 16 - Vanina Ickx , Belgian cyclist * 18 - Jesper Agergård , Danish cyclist * 18 - Amber Neben , American cyclist * 18 - Gary Neville , English footballer * 19 - Mikko Kavén , Finnish footballer * 19 - Alexa Kelly , American Glamour and model * 19 - Katja Römer-Schuurman , Dutch actress, singer, model and presenter * 21 - Richard Morales , Uruguayan footballer * 22 - Drew Barrymore , American actress * 23 - Wilfred Kigen , Kenyan athlete * 23 - Virginia Lourens , Dutch taekwondoka * 23 - Wilbert Pennings , Dutch athlete * 25 - Simone Cercato , Italian swimmer * 25 - Tatum Dagelet , Dutch television presenter * 25 - Chelsea Handler , American stand-upcomédienne * 26 - Alexander Bocharov , Russian cyclist * 28 - Saartje Vandendriessche , Flemish announcer and presenter ; March * 4 - Kirsten Bolm , German athlete * 4 - Myrna Veenstra , Dutch hockey * 5 - Jolene Blalock , American actress and model * 5 - Sergei Ivanov , Russian cyclist * 6 - Mikel Pradera , Spanish cyclist * 8 - Markus Weissenberger , Austrian footballer * 9 - Roy Makaay , Dutch footballer * 9 - Juan Sebastián Verón , Argentinian footballer * 10 - Jill Peeters , Flemish weather woman * 13 - Stefan Aartsen , Dutch swimmer * 13 - Claudia Breij , Dutch comedian, radio DJ and television presenter * 13 - Mark Clattenburg , English football referee * 14 - Dmitri Markov , Belarusian-Australian athlete * 15 - Eva Longoria Parker , American actress * 15 - Will.i.am , American singer (including The Black Eyed Peas ) * 17 - Davia Ardell , American porn actress * 17 - Andrew Martin , Canadian wrestler (deceased in 2009 ) * 18 - Branko Filip , Slovenian cyclist * 18 - Eric Taino , Filipino tennis * 19 - Le Jingyi , Chinese swimmer and Olympic champion (1996) * 19 - Ilse Van Hoecke , Flemish presenter * 20 - Isolde Kostner , Italian alpineskiester * 21 - Mark Williams , British snooker player * 22 - Jiří Novák , Czech tennis player * 22 - Ludovic Turpin , French cyclist * 23 - Hossein Askari , Iranian cyclist * 23 - Rita Grande , Italian tennis * 23 - Katie Mactier , Australian cyclist * 24 - Sarah Jamieson , Australian athlete * 24 - Thomas Johansson , Swedish tennis player * 26 - Freya Van den Bossche , Belgian politician * 26 - Guus Vogels , Dutch hockey * 29 - Jan Bos , Dutch skater * 30 - Alija Bešić , Luxembourgish Bosnian football goalkeeper * 30 - Ivan Milas , Croatian footballer ; April * 1 - Gerrit Glomser , Austrian cyclist * 2 - Brian van Loo , Dutch football goalkeeper * 4 - Thierry Cygan , French footballer * 5 - John Hartson , Welsh footballer * 8 - Anouk , Dutch singer * 9 - Robbie Fowler , English footballer * 9 - Alan Kelly , Irish football referee * 10 - Chris Carrabba , American singer and guitarist * 10 - Prince Floris , son of Princess Margriet and Pieter van Vollenhoven. * 10 - Joseph Ngolepus , Kenyan athlete * 11 - Isolde Hallensleben , Dutch presenter and actress * 13 - Jasey-Jay Anderson , Canadian snowboarder * 13 - Lou Bega , German singer * 14 - Adam Basil , Australian athlete * 15 - Nina Rillstone , New Zealand athlete * 16 - Diego Alonso , Uruguayan footballer * 16 - Saïd Belhout , Algerian athlete * 16 - Katharine Eustace , New Zealand skeleton star * 17 - Stefano Fiore , Italian footballer * 17 - Tetjana Hladyr , Ukrainian athlete * 17 - Jens Timmermans , Dutch radio DJ * 19 - Jussi Jääskeläinen , Finnish football goalkeeper * 19 - Raymond Kipkoech , Kenyan athlete * 19 - Bram Lomans , Dutch hockey * 21 - Jürgen Panis , Austrian footballer * 22 - Pavel Horváth , Czech footballer * 22 - Carlos Sastre , Spanish cyclist * 25 - Ruben L. Oppenheimer , Dutch cartoonist * 27 - Kazuyoshi Funaki , Japanese ski jumper * 28 - Michael Walchhofer , Austrian alpine skier * 30 - David Moncoutié , French cyclist * 30 - Kori Kelley Seehafer , American cyclist ; May * 1 - Marc-Vivien Foe , Cameroonian footballer (deceased in 2003 ) * 2 - David Beckham , English footballer * 2 - Ahmed Hassan , Egyptian footballer * 2 - Nordin Jbari , Belgian footballer * 2 - Pia Sundstedt , Finnish cyclist and mountain biker * 3 - Maksim , Croatian pianist * 3 - Robert Slippens , Dutch track cyclist * 4 - Milton Coimbra , Bolivian footballer * 5 - Pepijn Caudron , Belgian actor * 5 - Meb Keflezighi , Eritrean / American athlete * 6 - Mario Cvitanović , Croatian footballer * 7 - Andreas Lund , Norwegian footballer * 7 - Daniel Willemsen , Dutch motorcycle racer * 8 - Yuri Cornelisse , Dutch footballer * 8 - Enrique Iglesias , Spanish singer * 8 - Ruben Nicolai , Dutch comedian * 9 - George Boateng , Dutch-Ghanaian footballer * 9 - Marieke Wiseman , Dutch skater * 10 - Frank Engel , Luxembourgish politician * 12 - Jonah Lomu , New Zealand rugby player * 13 - Evelin Samuel , Estonian singer * 14 - Nicki Sørensen , Danish cyclist * 15 - Samir Moussaoui , Algerian athlete * 16 - Tony Kakko , Finnish singer * 16 - Simon Whitfield , Canadian triathlete * 17 - Wolfram Kurschat , German mountain biker * 18 - John Higgins , Scottish snooker player * 20 - Isaac Gálvez , Spanish cyclist (deceased in 2006 ) * 21 - Ahad Kazemi , Iranian cyclist * 22 - Alevtina Ivanova , Russian athlete * 25 - Blaise Nkufo , Congolese-Swiss footballer * 25 - Frantz Kruger , South African-Finnish athlete * 26 - Carl Verheijen , Dutch skater * 29 - Melanie Brown (stage name Mel B.), British singer (such as Spice Girls ) ; June * 2 - Arlette Adriani , Dutch actress * 4 - Angelina Jolie , American actress and model * 5 - Tigran Nalbandian , Armenian chess player * 5 - Katharina Meier , German porn actress * 5 - Krisztián Selmeczi , Hungarian football referee * 5 - Sandra Stals , Belgian middle-distance runner * 8 - Shilpa Shetty , Indian actress * 8 - Xander Michiel Beute , Dutch writer * 10 - Elfenesh Alemu , Ethiopian athlete * 11 - Thomas Bimis , Greek clean jumper * 12 - Dan Jørgensen , Danish politician * 12 - María José Rienda , Spanish alpineskiester * 12 - Kristian Vigenin , Bulgarian politician * 17 - Altin Haxhi , Albanian footballer * 17 - Néstor Pitana , Argentinian football referee * 19 - Bert Grabsch , German cyclist * 19 - Pedro Munitis , Spanish footballer * 19 - Colin Osborne , English darter * 20 - Adriano de Micheli , Italian racing driver * 20 - Daniel Zitka , Czech footballer * 21 - Rebecca Bijker , Dutch television presenter * 23 - Heidi Lenaerts , Flemish radio presenter * 23 - Janika Sillamaa , Estonian singer and actress * 25 - Susan Chepkemei , Kenyan athlete * 25 - Albert Costa , Spanish tennis player * 27 - Dennis van der Geest , Dutch judoka * 27 - Tobey Maguire , American actor * 30 - Ralf Schumacher , German racing driver ; July * 2 - Joel Aguilar , Salvadoran football referee * 2 - Daniel Kowalski , Australian swimmer and Olympic champion ( 2000 ) * 3 - Ilan Fikse , Dutch television presenter and journalist * 4 - Milan Osterc , Slovenian footballer * 4 - Chiara Simionato , Italian skater * 5 - Hernán Crespo , Argentinian footballer * 5 - Dennis van Scheppingen , Dutch tennis player * 5 - Ai Sugiyama , Japanese tennis star * 6 - 50 Cent , American rapper * 6 - Giorgio Rocca , Italian alpine skier * 7 - Adam Nelson , American athlete * 7 - Olga Medvedtseva , Russian cross-country star and biatlete * 9 - Shelton Benjamin , American professional wrestler * 9 - Květa Peschke , Czech tennis star * 9 - Jack White , American singer-guitarist of The White Stripes * 10 - Nina De Man , Flemish (music) journalist and presenter * 10 - Gerhard Grobelnik , Austrian football referee * 11 - Rubén Baraja , Spanish footballer * 11 - Geert Van Rampelberg , Flemish actor * 12 - Jozef Valachovič , Slovak footballer * 12 - Abdul Baser Wasiqi , Afghan athlete * 13 - Vegard Heggem , Norwegian footballer * 14 - Amy Acuff , American athlete * 15 - Serhiy Lebid , Ukrainian athlete * 16 - Mari Ozaki , Japanese athlete * 17 - Loretta Harrop , Australian triathlete * 17 - Vincent Vittoz , French cross-country skier * 20 - Erik Hagen , Norwegian footballer * 30 - Daniel Berg Hestad , Norwegian footballer * 30 - Amara Onwuka , Dutch weather presenter * 31 - Elissa Steamer , American skateboard star ; August * 3 - Felix Brych , German football referee * 5 - Josep Jufré , Spanish cyclist * 5 - Isabelle Mercier , French poker player * 5 - Eicca Toppinen , Finnish cellist ( Apocalyptica ) * 5 - Al Mustafa Riyadh , Bahrain athlete * 6 - Rik Platvoet , Dutch footballer * 7 - Kristian Eivind Espedal (Gaahl), Norwegian singer * 7 - Jim Fessem , Dutch footballer * 7 - Charlize Theron , South African actress * 10 - İlhan Mansız , Turkish footballer * 11 - Jay Sweet , Australian cyclist * 12 - Yasuko Hashimoto , Japanese athlete * 12 - Helga Van der Heyden , Flemish actress * 16 - Vincent Gouttebarge , French footballer * 16 - Janne Hänninen , Finnish skater * 16 - Jonaton Johansson , Finnish footballer * 16 - Alexandre Teklak , Belgian footballer * 18 - Jani Viander , Finnish footballer * 20 - Arjan Beqaj , Albanian footballer * 20 - Beatrice Câşlaru , Romanian swimmer * 21 - Marijo Strahonja , Croatian football referee * 21 - Alicia Witt , American actress * 25 - Nzelo Hervé Lembi , Congolese footballer * 25 - Petria Thomas , Australian swimmer * 27 - Jonny Moseley , Puerto Rican skier * 28 - Abdelhakim Maazouz , Algerian athlete * 30 - Radhi Jaïdi , Tunisian footballer * 30 - Krzysztof Jeżowski , Polish cyclist ; September * 1 - Dudley Dorival , Haitian athlete * 2 - Tim Beumers , Dutch rapper * 2 - Rene Eisner , Austrian football referee * 2 - Csaba Fehér , Hungarian footballer * 2 - Tony Thompson , American R & B and soul singer (deceased in 2007 ) * 4 - Julie Deiters , Dutch hockey star * 4 - Megumi Oshima , Japanese athlete * 4 - Yoani Sanchez , Cuban blogger * 6 - Gala , Italian singer * 6 - Ryoko Tani , Japanese judoka * 6 - Kurt Vandoorne , Belgian footballer * 7 - Norifumi Abe , Japanese motorcycle racer (deceased in 2007 ) * 8 - Mario Bazina , Croatian footballer * 8 - Elena Likhovtseva , Russian tennis star * 8 - Randy Sedoc , Dutch athlete * 9 - Michael Bublé , Canadian (jazz) singer * 10 - Viktor Kassai , Hungarian football referee * 14 - Iliana Ivanova , Bulgarian politician and economist * 15 - Tom Dolan , American swimmer * 16 - Jason Leffler , American race car driver (deceased in 2013 ) * 16 - Thekla Reuten , Dutch actress * 16 - Rossana de los Ríos , Paraguayan tennis * 17 - Wilko de Vogt , Dutch footballer * 18 - Jason Gardener , British athlete * 19 - Pol van Boekel , Dutch footballer and football referee * 20 - Juan Pablo Montoya , Colombian race car driver (including NASCAR and Formula 1) * 21 - Héctor Hurtado , Colombian footballer * 21 - Predrag Ristović , Serbian footballer * 22 - René van Brakel , Dutch news * 24 - Chris Hill , Australian triathlete * 25 - Daniela Ceccarelli , Italian alpineskiester * 26 - Geovana Irusta , Bolivian athlete * 26 - Mirjam Melchers , Dutch cyclist * 26 - Dmitri Shoukov , Russian footballer * 27 - Krzysztof Nowak , Polish footballer (deceased in 2005 ) * 27 - Leonel Pernía , Argentine racing driver * 28 - Valerien Ismael , French footballer * 28 - Lenny Krayzelburg , Ukrainian-American swimmer * 30 - Marion Cotillard , French actress * 30 - Dennis Ghent , Dutch footballer * 30 - Kurao Umeki , Japanese athlete ; October * 1 - Chulpan Khamatova , Russian actress * 1 - Yader Zoli , Italian mountain biker * 2 - Mark Porter , Australian racing driver (deceased in 2006 ) * 2 - Valentina Shevchenko , Ukrainian cross-country star * 5 - Sophie Hilbrand , Dutch presenter and actress * 5 - Kate Winslet , British actress * 6 - Dave Sinardet , Belgian political scientist and columnist * 8 - Philippe Felgen , Luxembourg football goalkeeper * 8 - Nienke Römer , Dutch actress * 9 - Mami Awuah Asante , Dutch athlete * 9 - Sean Lennon , British singer and musician (son of John Lennon and Yoko Ono ) * 9 - Mark Viduka , Australian footballer * 10 - Craig Walton , Australian triathlete * 12 - Marion Jones , American athlete * 13 - Ivo Andrić , Croatian poet * 13 - Simon Lee Evans , Welsh football referee * 13 - Leo Koswal , Dutch footballer * 13 - Girma Tolla , Ethiopian athlete * 14 - Floyd Landis , American cyclist * 14 - Iván Parra , Colombian cyclist * 14 - Tom Naegels , Flemish writer * 15 - Chris Baldwin , American cyclist * 15 - Vladimír Kožuch , Slovak footballer * 16 - Giada Colagrande , Italian director and actress * 16 - Kellie Martin , American actress * 17 - Samuel Slovák , Slovak footballer and football coach * 20 - Nadine Kleinert , German athlete * 21 - Anita Looper , Dutch athlete * 21 - Danae From Oeteren , Flemish singer and actress * 22 - Melchior Schoenmakers , Dutch footballer * 23 - Pierre-Yves Corthals , Belgian racing driver * 24 - Juan Pablo Ángel , Colombian footballer * 24 - Rolf Landerl , Austrian footballer * 27 - Aron Ralston , American mountaineer * 30 - Víctor Hugo Carrillo , Peruvian football referee * 31 - Fabio Celestini , Swiss footballer ; November * 1 - Keryn Jordan , South African footballer (deceased in 2013 ) * 1 - Erben Wennemars , Dutch skater * 3 - Marta Domínguez , Spanish athlete * 3 - Grischa Niermann , German cyclist * 5 - Giorgi Gakhokidze , Georgian footballer * 5 - Trecia Smith , Jamaican athlete * 9 - Olivier De Cock , Belgian footballer * 9 - Eboo Patel , Indian American interfaith activist * 12 - Daniel Dee , South African poet * 12 - Jason Lezak , American swimmer * 12 - Dario Šimić , Croatian footballer * 12 - Angela Watson , American actress * 13 - Tom Compernolle , Belgian athlete and soldier (deceased in 2008 ) * 13 - Rasmus Henning , Danish triathlete * 13 - Quim , Portuguese footballer * 14 - Gerritjan Eggenkamp , Dutch rower * 14 - Gabriela Szabo , Romanian athlete * 15 - Mario Galinović , Croatian football goalkeeper * 15 - Hiromi Ominami , Japanese athlete * 16 - Wouter Verbraak , Dutch sailor * 18 - Dirk Müller , German racing driver * 18 - Kristian Poulsen , Danish racing driver * 20 - Tímea Vágvölgyi , Hungarian porn star * 21 - Chris Moneymaker , American poker player * 21 - Erlend Øye , Norwegian singer * 22 - Deji Aliu , Nigerian athlete * 24 - Panic , artist name Dennis Copier, Dutch music producer and DJ * 25 - Abdelkader Benali , Dutch writer * 26 - Gerardo Bedoya , Colombian footballer * 26 - Vonette Dixon , Jamaican athlete * 27 - Edita Pučinskaitė , Lithuanian cyclist * 27 - Rain Vessenberg , Estonian footballer * 28 - Giuseppe Ciro , Italian racing driver * 28 - Sunny Mabrey , American model and actress * 30 - Mimi Ferrer , Moroccan-Dutch actress * 30 - Adnan Gušo , Bosnian footballer * 30 - Gonzalo Martínez , Colombian footballer * 30 - Linda Cartwrights , Dutch actress and singer ; December * 1 - Liesbeth Kamerling , Dutch actress * 1 - Sophia Skou , Danish swimmer * 4 - Johan Kloeck , Belgian athlete * 5 - Aleksander Knavs , Slovenian footballer * 5 - Ronnie O'Sullivan , British snooker player * 10 - Kristel Verbeke , Belgian singer ( K3 ) * 12 - Craig Moore , Australian footballer * 13 - Tom DeLonge , American guitarist, songwriter and singer * 13 - Adem Hecini , Algerian athlete * 14 - Max Busnelli , Italian racing driver * 14 - KaDee Strickland , American actress * 14 - Lana Wolf , Dutch artist and radio maker * 14 - Andrés Scotti , Uruguayan footballer * 16 - Benjamin Kowalewicz , Canadian singer * 17 - Susanthika Jayasinghe , Sri Lankan athlete * 17 - Milla Jovovich , American model and actress * 18 - Michael Barry , Canadian cyclist * 18 - Mara Carfagna , Italian politician and model * 18 - Vincent van der Voort , Dutch darter * 20 - Bartosz Bosacki , Polish footballer * 22 - Martin Lipčák , Slovak footballer * 23 - Robert Bartko , German (run) cyclist * 23 - Casper Faassen , Dutch artist * 26 - Marcelo Ríos , Chilean tennis player * 27 - Heather O'Rourke , American actress (deceased in 1988 ) * 27 - Patrick Paauwe , Dutch footballer * 28 - Xavier James , Bermudan athlete * 30 - Scott Chipperfield , Australian footballer * 30 - Tiger Woods , American golfer * 31 - Toni Kuivasto , Finnish footballer * 31 - Rob Penders , Dutch footballer * 31 - Sander Schutgens , Dutch athlete ; Date of birth unknown * Ivan Cudin , Italian athlete Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 15 : Maximum temperature to 14.3 ° C and 15.1 ° C in Uccle in Leopoldsburg. * January : Between August 1, 1974 and January 31, 1975 is a 675.1 mm rainfall in Uccle. This is a record for the amount of rainfall in six months. * February : February with highest sunshine duration: 175 hours (usually 90 hours). * March 19 : In Uccle we measure the largest total amount of ozone (daily average) since the beginning of the observations in August 1971: 517 Dobson units , ie 58% above the average (327). * April 5 : 55 cm of snow in Botrange (Waimes). * June 1 : Minimum temperature -2.8 ° C in Rochefort. * June 3 : Snow on the Baraque Michel (Jalhay). * July 4 : In 24 hours 119 mm rainfall in Amel, in the province of Liège. * July 8 : 90 mm rainfall in Carlsbourg (Paliseul) with a lot of damage to the crops from hailstorms. * August 10 : Warmest August decade: average temperature: 24.1 ° C in Uccle. There were 7 days heat. * September 17 : The stormy rainfall contains sand from North Africa. * October 10 : From 10 until 13 October snow falls locally in the country. * October 11 : 2 cm of snow in Botrange (Waimes). This is the earliest date of the century, when measurable snow layer is determined. * October : October with lowest rainfall total: a total precipitation of 5.2 mm (normal 70,8mm). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions External link (video) : Polygon annual 1975 (Netherlands) (.wmv) Footnotes # ↑ Explosion shimmers even after # ↑ press release of Lego on the 25th anniversary of the "new" minifigs Sport Athletics *Amsterdam Marathon 1975 *Berlin Marathon 1975 *Boston Marathon 1975 *Enschede Marathon 1975 *Fukuoka Marathon 1975 *New York City Marathon 1975 *Belgian Athletics Championships 1975 *Egmond Half Marathon 1975 *Dutch Athletics Championships 1975 Auto racing *Formula 1 in 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Argentina in 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Austria in 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Belgium 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Brazil in 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of France 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Germany 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Great Britain 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Italy 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Monaco 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Netherlands 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of South Africa 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Spain 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of Sweden 1975 *Formula 1 Grand Prix of the United States in 1975 *1975 Indianapolis 500 *1975 NASCAR Winston Cup Series Rallying *Tour de Corse 1975 *Rally of Greece 1975 *Wales Rally GB 1975 *Rally of Morocco 1975 *Monte Carlo Rally 1975 *Rally Portugal 1975 *Rally Finland 1975 *Safari Rally 1975 *Rallye Sanremo 1975 *World Rally Championship in 1975 *Rally Sweden 1975 Basketball *1975 FIBA World Championship for Women Television *Saturday Night Live *Poldark *Wonder Woman List of countries in 1975 List of persons deceased in 1975 European car in 1975 Movies in 1975 Music in 1975 Category:1975